Hero
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: Songfic starring RIKU!(Coming from me, sound's hard to beleive no?) This is basicly Riku's side of what happened in the game, along with the lyric's to Hero by Chad Kroger, one sided Sora/Riku


~*Hero*~  
  
Song fic by Digitaldreamer  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Me: Ok, I KNOW you guys are waiting fer' me to write a nice, long, chapter of Broken Rainbow...but...Would you believe, it, I GOT WRITERS BLOCK!!!! But, on the bright side, I got all summer to type...but anyways, I was listening to the song Hero, by Chad Kroeger, and It fit Riku pretty well...so I'm....*gasp* WRITING A SONG FIC!!   
  
All:*gasp*   
  
Me: ABOUT RIKU!!   
  
All:*faint*  
  
Me: Anyways, TO THE KEYBOARD!! (It'll help if you find the song on Kazaa and listen to it while ya read) (Oh, also, believe it or not...this actually has some one sided Sora/Riku, since I believe Riku does in fact like Sora, but Sora likes Kairi)  
  
Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own a hit video game?   
  
This is dedicatedt o my new Beta reader, shadow-of-hearts, aka Angel! This one's for you buddy!  
  
****************************************************************************** ***********  
  
~I am so high, I can hear heaven~  
  
Riku tromped down the messy alleyway's of traverse town. He's heard the rumors, but he wasn't going to believe them. There was just no way.  
  
HE was the one who was in charge back on the island. HE was the strongest, the best, and his Sora was going to be by his side. There was no way his Sora was saving worlds.......without him......Sora was his, he couldn't be running around with a bunch of animals.....acting as though Riku was worthless.   
  
~I am so high, I can hear heaven~   
  
It couldn't be happening. Riku was better! He was the stronger one, and Sora was always supposed to follow him, to need Riku.  
  
~Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me~   
  
Riku entered the third district.  
  
Suddenly, shadow creature's jumped at him. Riku summoned his dragon wing sword into his hands and slashed at the creature.   
  
"RIKU!"A voice cried.   
  
Riku turned around to face the source of the voice.  
  
Spiky, gravity defying brown hair, Red shorts, white and black hood jacket, island tan, disbelieving sapphire eyes, no...It couldn't be.  
  
"Sora?" Riku jumped back as the Brunette ran up to him, and proceeded to pull on his lips. The brunette looked about ready to hug his silver-haired friend.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!"Riku pushed Sora off of him slightly, not roughly, but enough so the fourteen year old would get his thumbs out of Riku's mouth.  
  
"I'm not dreaming this time...right?"Sora asked, looking Riku up and down.   
  
"No, of course not."Riku said coolly.   
  
"Oh ok, where's Kairi?"  
  
"Isn't she with you?"   
  
Sora hung his head.  
  
"Well don't worry, I'm sure everything will be ok, we'll find her, just leave everything to me-"   
  
SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!   
  
Riku turned to see Sora surrounded by wisps of destroyed shadow.   
  
The brunette shouldered the golden Key."Leave it to WHO?"  
  
"Sora...what....wha??"   
  
"I've been looking for you, and Kairi too, with their help."  
  
'He IS the keyblade master Riku, the rumors are true. HE is the hero, and he has left you behind for these new friends, and that key. He doesn't care about gay know-it-alls like you.' Riku shook off this sneering voice in his head. He looked from the duck to the dog beside his friend."Who.......are they?"   
  
"Ahem, I'm Donald-"  
  
"We've been traveling so many worlds, looking for you."  
  
'Sure he has, that's just the excuse from the hero, he has worlds to save he doesn't care for you....' "So, this thing is called a keyblade?"Riku asked, toying with the weapon he'd snatched from his friends hands.   
  
"Wha? Hey, give it back!"Sora cried.  
  
'See, he even cares more about that key than you.' The voice within Riku's head sneered. "Here, catch."Riku stated, tossing the weapon back to his friend, and trying to hide his hurt tone.   
  
Sora caught the weapon."Ok, so your coming with us, right? We've got this AWESOME rocket!"   
  
:"No! He can't come!"   
  
That's it....Riku couldn't take this anymore. He fled into an alleyway, ignoring the tears threatening to fall.   
  
His Sora didn't care...his Sora didn't care about him, His Sora was the hero....No...he needed Sora to need him...to want him..   
  
He was so hurt, Riku only barely heard Maleficent's offer.   
  
Then an idea struck him. 'Sora hasn't found Kairi yet...if I find her first...if I save the damsel in distress, Sora will see that I am in charge, and he'll come back to me. If I just show Sora I'm the better hero, If I just show him I don't need him, he'll come wallowing back to me......'  
  
Riku accepted.......   
  
~And they say that a hero can save us~  
  
~I'm not gonna stand here and wait~   
  
~I'll fly on the wings of the Eagle~   
  
~Watch as we all fly away~  
  
Later on, Riku found a puppet, with a heart. How pathetic...but he could use that heart for Kairi......and Get his Sora back.   
  
And what's this?  
  
Sora doesn't care. He care's more about that puppet, that he's only known for five minutes, then me, then me...Riku, the one who was in charge, the one who knew Sora since they were two...and now Sora was offering Riku his help, was telling Riku he was on the wrong side, was saying he wanted to help.  
  
'Yeah right, Riku, he's just saying that because he doesn't want you to take the credit, he's in the spotlight for once, and he doesn't want YOU to ruin it...your better then him...you don't need a hero to save you, HE needs someone to slap him out of his high and mighty state........you don't need him, he doesn't love you...' This time, Riku listened to the bitter voice in his head.   
  
And he believed it..  
  
~Someone told me Love would all save us~   
  
"Riku, why are you siding with the heartless?"   
  
~But how can that be? Look what love gave us.~  
  
"The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."  
  
"Your stupid, sooner or later, they'll swallow your heart!!"   
  
"Not a chance, my hearts too strong."   
  
Riku was getting sick of this. Sora just wasn't getting the message. Riku had gotten so sick of the "hero's" preaching, that he'd fled the pirate ship using his own power, bring Kairi with him. 'I have to make sure my Sora comes back.'  
  
~ A world full of killing~   
  
~And blood spilling~   
  
~That world never came~   
  
And it was then that Riku found out HE was supposed to be the hero.  
  
'So, It was Sora who was supposed to be behind me all along? I was right....' 'Don't worry Sora, I'll claim back my place,......maybe punish you a bit for your treachery, but don't worry, you'll come right back to my arms....and it'll all be ok. Just you and me.' Riku thought.  
  
~And they say that a Hero can save us~  
  
~I'm not gonna stand here to wait~  
  
~I'll hold on to the wings of the eagle~  
  
And then Riku took the keyblade, and stomped Sora's heart into the dirt. 'That right Sora, I'm the better one. It was MY keyblade all along. Never yours. See, your friends follow me now. See what happens when you betray me? That's why you always stick with the REAL hero.'   
  
And then, Sora came back, just like Riku knew he would.  
  
But he wasn't going to run into Riku's arms. 'I guess he just doesn't get it then.'   
  
"Quit while you can." Riku stated. 'That's right, listen to the warning.'   
  
"No, not without Kairi." Sora replied.  
  
'YOU STILL CARE ABOUT THAT BITCH?? AREN'T I MORE IMPORTANT?? CAN'T YOU SEE NO ONE MATTERS BUT ME! Why are you still playing hero, for her? I'm the better one here. I'm the keyblade master, not you!' Riku wanted to shout. But he didn't. However, the darkness in his heart grew, and became raw power within Riku's veins. "The darkness will destroy you."Riku said.   
  
"You're wrong Riku." Sora replied defiantly. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends, it will never die!"   
  
"Oh really?" Riku said. 'That's it, I'm not taking this lovey dovey heart shit from him anymore.' "Well, we'll just see about that!!" Riku lifted his right hand and gestured, summoning dark matter into his palm, and sent it blasting toward the keybearer.  
  
Sora flinched but didn't try to dodge. And at the last second Goofy's shield came between the attack and Sora  
  
."Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"   
  
Donald too ran to the boys side.  
  
Riku stared in numbing shock as the trio was reunited.  
  
Then Riku made himself known again."How will you fight without a weapon?"He demanded.  
  
"I know now I don't need the keyblade, I've got a better weapon, my heart."Sora replied.  
  
'Yes, and meanwhile, mine burns for you to love me just as you seem to love Kairi so much, But mine is stronger, Sora.'   
  
Riku thought."Your heart, what good will that weak little thing do for you?"   
  
"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friend's I've made. I've become a part of their hearts just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then. If they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power!"Sora cried, getting into his fighting stance with the wooden sword Riku gave him.  
  
Riku gasped as the keyblade vanished from his hand and reappeared in Sora's.  
  
'No! That was mine! I was supposed to be the hero, not you! How do you care so much about your friend's hearts? Don't you realize your breaking mine????' Riku's eyes narrowed.   
  
'You'll pay, Sora. You broke my heart. Now I'm gonna break somethin' of yours.' Riku thought, and charged.  
  
The fight lasted long.   
  
But in the end. Riku lost.  
  
~watch as we all fly away~   
  
And then, This man appeared, glowing in blue energy, in a black cloak, talking about plunging himself deeper into the darkness.   
  
'What do you have to lose? Sora obviously hates you. It's obvious he doesn't care about you.   
  
And the world's ending anyway. So just accept.'   
  
Riku accepted.  
  
And then his screams echoed through Hallow Bastion  
  
. ****************************************************************************** *******   
  
Riku closed his eyes, shifting in the chains of darkness that bound him inside his mind, nothing more then Ansem's puppet.   
  
Not that it mattered. Sora hated him.   
  
The world could end now. It's not like he cared. He didn't care when Ansem used him to create a dark keyblade.   
  
Didn't care when Ansem used him to turn Maleficent into a dragon.  
  
Just didn't care.  
  
The next thing he knew, Sora was figuring out Ansem in control.  
  
"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"Sora commanded.  
  
Riku heard this. 'Sora? Do...do you still care about me?'   
  
Ansem/Riku smirked."But first, you must give the princess back her heart!"He cried, pointing the dark keyblade at Sora.  
  
Sora cried out in pain and fell to his knee's, gasping in pain.  
  
"Sora!"Donald cried, and Riku mentally cried out with him.  
  
Ansem/Riku went on and on about how Kairi was inside Sora. Then, he raised the blade above the helpless keyblade master's head. "So, I shall release you now Princess! Complete the keyhole with your power, lead me to everlasting darkness!"   
  
'NO, SORA! GRRRR ANSEM LET ME GO, I WON'T LET YOU HURT SORA, I LOVE HIM, LEAVE HIM ALONE! SORA!' Riku cried mentally, at the same time Kairi's mental voice cried out.   
  
Sora looked up, and blocked Ansem/Riku's attack just before it hit."No way...There's no way your taking Kairi's heart!"Sora cried.  
  
Ansem smirked mentally.   
  
'This will be fun, hm Riku. You get to watch as I kill your best friend...oh wait, your love. You shouldn't be bothered too much though, after all, he obviously care's about Kairi more.'  
  
With that, the battle began, and Riku pondered over what Ansem has said.  
  
Ansem was winning, over powering Sora, lashing out at him with his dark keyblade, Sora attempting to block, but unable to match Riku's body's power combined with Ansem's power.  
  
Sora cried out in pain as Ansem/Riku landed a stab at his side, and Sora swung, landed a slight blow to Ansem/Riku's shoulder, then took a full counter attack from Ansem who launched a spell and slashed Sora in the chest with the keyblade at the same time.  
  
Sora cried in pain and fell to his knees, blood gushing from various wounds."Riku.."He pleaded."I know you're still in there......I know you wouldn't let Ansem take control of you...what's happened to you? What's happened to the arrogant, self-confident Riku I knew?"  
  
"He's gone boy, he's not your friend anymore.."Ansem said coldly.  
  
"Well, that may be true.."Sora said, slowly rising to his feet. "But I'm still his friend. No matter what you, Ansem, do to me, I know the real Riku still care's about me."   
  
"Oh really, then how come he stole your keyblade, your friends, and has caused you countless battles that caused you pain and could have cost your life."   
  
"No matter what Riku does to me, he's still my friend. I forgive him...and I still care for him....and I won' let you control him!"With that, Sora lashed at Ansem/Riku, slashing him in the face.   
  
'Sora....he still care's about me....oh Sora...I'm so sorry...'Riku thought.   
  
Then he raised his eyes. 'I'm not just gonna sit here. My best friend needs my help.' "ANSEM, YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO! SORA! SORA I'M SO SORRY! I STILL CARE ABOUT YOU TOO! I'M GONNA FIGHT HIM, FOR YOU!"   
  
"Stay out of this!"Ansem screamed.  
  
"NO!!! YOU'VE TORN ME AWAY FROM SORA, AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LAY ON A FINGER ON HIM!"   
  
The battle raged on, with Ansem now struggling against three opponents. Sora, Riku, and even Kairi's dim will.  
  
Finally, they overpowered him, and Ansem/Riku fell.  
  
"Riku!"Sora cried, trying to catch his fallen friend, but he was too late.  
  
"Sora.....Sora...I know you still care about me.."Riku panted from the effort of fighting Ansem's control.  
  
Ansem entered Riku's mind, and gave Riku a sharp slap on the face for his actions, making the silver-haired boy rock from the blow.  
  
"You wench......THIS IS MY BODY NOW, YOU GOT IT!? FORGET ABOUT THAT BRAT!"  
  
"No...I won't...I love him.."  
  
~Now that the world hasn't ended~  
  
~It's love that I'm sendin' to you~  
  
Suddenly, They both looked through Ansem/Riku's eyes to see Sora stab himself with the dark keyblade to release the princesses hearts.  
  
"NO, SORA!!!"Riku cried, just as Kairi awakened. But she too, helplessly watched Sora vanish.   
  
"Sora.."Riku whispered, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Hm....this is the perfect opportunity."Ansem said, and then, using his ultra freaky dark powers, gained his true form and stepped up to the newly awakened Kairi, Goofy, and Donald.  
  
"So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The final keyhole is complete, you have served your purpose....but now it's over."Ansem began to walk toward Donald, Goofy, and Kairi.  
  
"Don't make another move!"Donald commanded.  
  
"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?"Goofy asked uncertainly.  
  
"I dunno...."Donald said, slight fear wavering his voice.  
  
'I can't just sit here! I gotta protect them!' Riku thought, and again began to fight for control.  
  
"Impossible..."Ansem murmured, as a ghostly form of Riku appeared in front of his, holding him back.  
  
"No...you won't...use me for this!"Riku cried, his voice straining.  
  
"Riku!"Kairi cried in surprise.   
  
"You've gotta run! The heartless are coming!" Riku said."Go!"   
  
Kairi nodded and they all ran away, just as Riku was yanked back.  
  
Ansem again struck Riku and stalked off.   
  
Riku dared not think of what was going to happen to him.   
  
Just then, Sora appeared, ghostly, as Riku had appeared a few minute's ago.   
  
"Riku!"Sora cried, putting his arms around his friend and pulling him into a hug.   
  
"Sora...but I just saw you...aren't you.....dead?"Riku said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah.....but a part of me is still wandering around Hallow Bastion. I wanted to see you...that was really heroic...saving Kairi and Donald and Goofy.."Sora said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Sora..."Riku said  
  
."Sora?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault this happened. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for taking your keyblade, I'm sorry for siding with darkness, I-"  
  
"Riku, calm down."Sora said with a laugh."Didn't you hear what I said? I forgive you."   
  
Riku blinked."You do?"  
  
"Of course I do." Suddenly, Sora began to vanish.   
  
He looked through Riku's body's eyes to see Kairi hugging his heartless form.  
  
"Look's like I'm going back....but I'll come back for you, I swear! Bye Riku!"Sora said, before vanishing completely.  
  
It was then that Sora reappeared in Kairi's arms.   
  
"Kairi...thank you."He whispered.  
  
~But it isn't the love of a hero~  
  
~And that's why I fear it won't do~   
  
'He doesn't love me..............................he love's Kairi.' Riku realized.  
  
'But.........that's ok. Because I know he'd be happiest with Kairi. So that's ok. And it doesn't matter what Ansem does to me....because I'm not going to stay bound to darkness...Sora will come and save me....'Riku thought.  
  
Riku closed his eyes, and he smiled grimly. '  
  
Even if it is more then I deserve.'   
  
~And they say that a hero can save us~  
  
~I'm not gonna stand here and wait~   
  
~I'll hold on to the wings of the eagle's~   
  
~watch as we all fly away~   
  
Just then another figure came through the darkness.   
  
It was Ansem, cracking a whip in his hand.  
  
"So Riku, You still haven't learned your place. Look's like some re-education is in order."   
  
Riku looked defiantly at his white haired captor.   
  
Suddenly the bonds that held him dropped him. Riku was on all fours and starring up at Ansem who was towering menacingly over him. Ansem smirked and snapped his fingers, and Riku was suddenly naked.(Riku fangirls:*glower at Ansem with as much hatred as any teenage girl can muster*) Feeling unbelievably venerable, Riku began to crawl away, but a tendril of darkness laced around his ankle's and wrist's and prevented him from doing so.  
  
"You'll soon learn your place you little wench."Ansem hissed, cracking the whip above the boy's head making Riku flinch.  
  
With that, Ansem swung the whip down upon the boy, making him gasp and twitch under the whip's unsought. Another blow came and the boy hissed through gritted teeth..._˜I won't scream, I won't scream, I won't scream_ Riku promised himself, but with each lash it was becoming harder to keep his promise. With each stroke it felt as if someone was laying a burning rope on his back. Time passed and the beating got nastier and more painful. Riku could no longer stop himself from crying out with each blow and began to jerk and try to avoid the snaking whip. Each time to no avail. The ground was slick and red from Riku's blood. Finally Ansem decided Riku could no longer feel the whip and gave him one last powerful blow before letting the bloodied whip fall to his side.   
  
"You got it now, Boy?"Ansem panted, slightly tired from his exertions(dang, that sound's wrong) "Too bad, we have one more stop for you.."   
  
~And they're watching us~   
  
~watching us~   
  
~They're watching us~   
  
~watching us~  
  
~As we all fly away...~  
  
Riku looked around him to see they were now it dark area. Dark pillars shot up from everywhere, little glowing lights coming from them, and a sea of heartless sat there.  
  
"Behold Kingdom Hearts, the center of all world's. Try as you might, you will see no light. It has a startling resemblance to your heart, doesn't it?"Ansem said coldly, kicking Riku in the chest.  
  
Riku grunted and pulled himself to his feet, his clothes reappearing on his body, soaking up blood."Your wrong. I still have some light in me. I don't belong here."   
  
"Oh really? Can you still have light in you after all you've done?"  
  
Riku pondered this."Your right........I deserve this."He sunk to his knees.  
  
"That's a good boy. Maybe I'll come by and keep you company....after I teach that pathetic friend of yours a lesson."Ansem said, then walked away to vanish in the darkness.   
  
Riku sighed and slid down against the wall, wincing as it ailed his cuts and bruises.  
  
"Hey, who are you?"A voice asked.  
  
Riku looked up to see a mouse standing there. He wore red shorts and a smile. In his had was a gold keyblade with a silver handle.  
  
Riku's eye's widened."A...keyblade?"   
  
"Your name's a keyblade??????"The mouse replied.   
  
"Uh, no....my name's Riku."Riku said.   
  
"I'm King Mickey Mouse."   
  
Riku's eyes widened in disbelief."No way! Sora, Goofy, and Donald are looking for you right now!"   
  
"Really? That's great...They are fighting Ansem right now, are they not?"Mickey asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah....how'd you know that?"  
  
"Oh...just a hunch. Sora is the keyblade master, right?"  
  
"Uh...actually, I am."  
  
"Then why aren't YOU the one fighting Ansem."  
  
"I kind of made a few bad choices and Sora got the keyblade instead."  
  
"I see. Well, Riku, regardless of what you did, you do know your heart still has light, right?"   
  
"No...I have no light...I've lost it."  
  
"No you haven't. You've just been egged into believing you have."  
  
"Maybe I have a mere sparkle of light.......but I've done too much to deserve even that."  
  
~And thair watching us~   
  
~Watching us~   
  
~And thair watching us~   
  
~watching us~   
  
~As we all fly away~   
  
It was then that Riku heard it.  
  
"Behold the endless abyss....within' it lies the heart of all worlds. Kingdom hearts!Try as you are able, you will not find even the smallest glimmer of light."   
  
Sora gasped as he saw the huge monster of a ship Ansem had attached himself to. "Darkness conquers all worlds!"   
  
With that, Donald and Goofy were sucked into various prison's in the ship. Sora fell.  
  
"NO! SORA!" Riku cried, but he knew it wouldn't help Sora. There was only one way. "Giving up already? C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger then that!"Riku taunted.   
  
Sora closed his eyes. 'Riku.....I'm going to save you!' With that, he began to fly like in Neverland. He flew up to where Ansem was and summoned the Oathkeeper into his hands.   
  
The battle raged, on and on.  
  
But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sora won.   
  
"It is futile.....the keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness!"Ansem sneered.   
  
He reached a hand toward Kingdom Hearts."Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power...of darkness! Supreme darkness....."   
  
"Your wrong! I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts, is light!"Sora cried.  
  
Light flashed from the door's of Riku's now open prison, and it shown upon Ansem, who gasped and writhed."Light.................all.....but light......."  
  
With that, Ansem vanished.   
  
"Come on!"Sora cried, rushing up to the huge double doors and trying to push them closed.   
  
Goofy peered into the crack."The heartless!"He cried.   
  
"Hurry!"Donald cried.   
  
"I can't..."Sora said, weakening.   
  
"Don't give up!"Riku cried, putting his own hand's on the door.  
  
"Together we can do it!"   
  
"Ok!"Sora said, his determination reappearing as he pushed the doors and Riku pulled. But he wondered why Riku wasn't stepping out.   
  
"It's hopeless!"Donald cried when he saw the door wasn't budging.  
  
Several darkside heartless began manifesting behind Riku.   
  
Suddenly they burst and Mickey made himself known.  
  
"Your majesty!"Donald and Goofy cried at once.   
  
Mickey smiled and pulled out his keyblade. "Now Sora, let's close this door for good!"He said.   
  
"Close it quick!"Donald wailed.  
  
Sora looked into Riku's eyes. There was sorrow there. "But.."He argued.   
  
"Don't worry! There will always be a door to the light!" Mickey said.  
  
"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy said, sensing Sora's inner turmoil.  
  
"Now! They're coming!"Riku cried.  
  
"Donald, Goofy, thank you."Mickey said sincerely as he readied his keyblade.  
  
The door began to shut and Riku gazed serenely at Sora, wondering if he'd ever see him again. 'I have to say something. But what do the condemned say? I can't say I love you, he love's Kairi.' Then he came up with the right thing to say.  
  
"Take care of her..."He said. 'Forget about me and be happy....'   
  
~And their watching us~   
  
~watching us~  
  
~And their watching us~   
  
~Watching us~  
  
~As we all fly away...~   
  
~Whoa, whoa...~   
  
****************************************************************************** ***   
  
Me: Ok, so that's it. Tell me whatcha think, okies? READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
